Machias Regnitz
CS3 = |-|CS2 = |-|CS1= Machias Regnitz, '''otherwise known as the '''Gunlord is a main character of The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel tetralogy. As the Vice Class President of Class VII and son of Imperial Governor Carl Regnitz, he has a personal grudge against all nobles and their hostility towards the commoners. Profile Appearance In Trails of Cold Steel, Machias maintains a formal appearance with his standard-issue Class VII uniform. The jacket is buttoned up at all times while wearing a black undershirt and black pants. He has distinctive green hair, and wears a pair of elongated, hexagon-lensed glasses. In Trails of Cold Steel II, Machias's civil war outfit consists of a light blue jacket in place of his red Class VII jacket. While retaining his lower attire, on his new jacket is a red Thors Military Academy armband on his right sleeve. In Trails of Cold Steel III, he wears a personal lawyer's suit in a blended fashion after his Class VII uniform and civil war attire Personality A well-known trait about Machias is his critical hostility towards the nobles and aristocrats for their unchanging traditions due to his family past. As such, he wouldn't hesitate to loudly open up his opinion with a negative manner towards the other noble students. Because of this, he uptightness aggravates most of his negativity towards other nobles, especially Jusis Albarea, his own classmate. Despite his behavior against nobility, he eventually develops an understanding that not all nobles are arrogant, and that inner character matters. As the series progresses and during his time in Class VII, he grows very close to his other noble classmates: Rean, Laura, and even Jusis. He eventually comes to the humble realization that he can trust them regardless of their social class or upbringing. Straightly uptight towards moral standards, he would expect the same as his classmates nonetheless. Regardless of his overachievements, Machias is humble about not taking the spotlight such as stepping down as Class VII's vice class president, due to his top score in the entrance exam. Character Bond Character Profile Biography= A hard-worker and prodigy who has high expectations of both himself and others, Machias Regnitz is the ‘glasses-wearing prodigy’ stereotype who shows dislike against the nobility after a tragic event during his childhood. As his father worked his way into the Imperial government, Machias also vowed to prevail against the injustice by enroling into Thors Military Academy, being selected as Class VII. Dumbfounded at the setting at first as Class VII was the first to collaborate students unbound by social statuses, Machias kept his uptight morale of becoming the top student apart from personal reasons. Moreover, Machias was unsettled about becoming classmates with Jusis Albarea, son of the Four Great Houses which the highest noble order. The tension between them until Class VII's May Field Study where Machias was falsely arrested by Duke Albarea to turn the tides against the Reformist Faction. Prior to his rescue and secretly listening to Jusis's background, Machias slowly began to drop the tension and started connecting with Jusis along with Rean, Laura and the rest of Class VII. After graduating from Thors, Machias considered going on a different path from his father and Giliath Osborne and entered the Empire's Political Academy. Using his experiences from Class VII, he worked into full gear with the seriousness and excellence inherited from his father. One year later, Machias became the youngest who entered the “Judicial Inspectorate", after graduating at the unprecedented age of 19. He carried out observation work all over, until he noticed a “certain policy” in motion by the Blood and Iron Chancellor. |-|Game Notebook = - Cold Steel 2= }} Quotes ''Trails of Cold Steel II'' Trivia *He joins the Lower Class Chess Club in the Academy. *He has a personal rivalry with Emma Millstein in terms of academics. *He shares the following characteristics with the following Trails party members. **Elie MacDowell: An accurate sharpshooter with a background degree in law education. **Alex Dudley: Dark-green hair and glasses-wearing individual with stern discipline towards others. References Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Party Members Category:Thors Academy Student Category:Class VII Category:Thors Academy Alumni Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Imperial Commoners Category:Governmental Figures Category:Gunner